User talk:Emilioyo
This is my talk page, when you finished your message, please put your signature because like that I can respond to your messages and please, put a name to your messages. You can ask me about: *Patapons (I know almost all the pages of the wiki) *Wikis and their functionments (I create one and it works good) Welcome, Emilioyo! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the Giant Equipment page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Gat235 (Talk) 01:02, April 27, 2012 a little message(un petit message) I would like to personally welcome you to Patapedia. I hope that you enjoy reading and contributing to this Wiki. I noticed that you made an edit. However, it does not conform to Patapedia's editing style. Please make sure that information you add is relevant and important. To be honest, Tondenga beats any mission easily =P Please don't forget to sign your post on talk pages (~~~~). Do you plan on helping with French translation? More information about how to proceed will soon be included in a project page. If you have any questions, you may post them in French or English on my talk page.Thank you for you cooperation and please enjoy your stay with us. Sincerely, -- 00:41, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Are you sure that would really be needed? And also, you need to be careful about what you add to pages. Putting that tondenga is good for a level isn't needed, nor is saying that the Accursed Dodonga looks burnt. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 11:55, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Your Pages Hello! I would just like to inform you that your recent pages on Zigoton, Karmen, Akumapon and Bonedeth units pages have been deleted. As they were un-necessary and could be covered on other pages (such as Yaritons are covered under Zigoton), however, you could put them onto pages that cover their Patapon counter-parts (so information on Yarideth could go on the Yaripon page). Also, when you create a page, be sure to put content on it, this is a wiki to add information, not fill-in-the-blanks. 00:09, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello there! I see you're a good player of Patapon 3, you use the same class that I. I have Tondenga LV.31 with a Lv.31 Poison Club, Lv.14 Alldemonium Shield and an Ice Helm HP+24. With this I got the ultimate Überhero! Re:Spanish I noticed that you had made a wiki. Unfortunately, there is already another Spanish wiki (http://es.patapon.wikia.com) that I am trying to adopt. Feel free to edit this one, and if I can adopt this wiki then I will add it to the list. If I can't, then I'll add your one to the list. Sounds fair? } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 06:17, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Spanish Translation Page Hey, thanks for translating the page. Could you maintain it (list of translated pages, etc.)? Did you talk to the people at w:c:es.pataponpedia? I think it would be nice if both of these wikis could merge. By the way, I just want to point out that it is "Spanish" and not "Spanich". Good luck with the wiki. If you need any help, don't hesitate to contact me. -- 15:53, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Bot? Why did you create Template:Automated? Are you operating a bot? I'd also like to know why you edited User:178.73.111.158? Editing an anonymous user page is useless. -- 01:32, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Pardon the tone, that could be perceived as slightly offensive, of the previous message. I lacked time to post a detailed message. I would like to know the purpose of the aforementioned template. I believe the template is not necessary if it is used to label bots managed by Wikia. If this is not the case, please inform me of the potential use of the template.According to your user contributions, you have edited User:178.73.111.158. I do not think you did this in bad faith, but it is not generally allowed. I would greatly appreciate if you replied to this message. Thank you. -- 03:37, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Mea Culpa. But please refrain from editing other people's user pages. This is just so I don't forget what happened in chat. Solo estoy dando a conocer mi wiki. Dejame un Mensaje (talk) 01:19, August 4, 2012 (UTC) GIFs To record from the PSP, I used Remotejoy Lite. You may also want Hypercam 2. You'll then need GIMP and Gimp Animation Pack (GAP). It will allow to import a video. You should be able to find a tutorial on Youtube.-- 17:26, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Pulse daemon is inactive. Consider asking another admin, or googling "How to create a font." 04:54, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Nooo don't say that D'; } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 06:00, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :But it's true. D: 17:09, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ::You're right :( -- 23:38, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Reply Well, you can always hope for the best. If you want though I can find you a tutorial on how to make fonts... I already know the basics. 21:09, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Fonts and Talk Pages 1. Yes, I could probably teach you how to make a font if you let me mess around with the concept for a little bit. 2. We had a forum vote a while ago about whether we should use message walls or talk pages. Talk pages won. 19:51, December 30, 2012 (UTC) 3rd demo Is it called "Patapon 3 trial"? I remember trying it but didn't notice anything new about it. 01:11, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Interlingual links. To be honest, I am not sure putting them on each and every page is a good idea. English speakers aren't going to want to go to a spanish wiki, and vise versa. Also, I don't think having every page that has been translated is needed on the Translation project page. 08:25, January 20, 2013 (UTC) In reply to your message, I'm afraid I don't speak spanish, sorry, however I do have a translator, I could still help Simmer Slurp (talk) 15:38, March 21, 2013 (UTC) April Fools Got ya :P 02:11, April 1, 2013 (UTC) German Sounds ok with me } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 04:03, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Page names It's a shame the common names were stolen isn't it? What is Patapon in spanish? Perhaps you could use that. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 14:35, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello there!!! Aparently you forget me Hello Emilioyo!!! Meteoro2190 here. You don´t remember me but I remember you. Too time ago (more o less 1 year) I come here for first time. So one day I was exploring when I discovered the chat, we talk here with other users (I remember them too). That day you had the idea to create your wiki, I was there after all. I can understand perfectly if you don´t remember me. I leave the wiki for some time but obiusly I´m back. About your wiki... One month ago I see your wiki when Rah Gashapon give me some Spanish Patapedias´ link for help in them. Hey... I will help but tell me on why: Because I didn´t see nothing bad on your wiki. About you: I remember you for a long time. However, I forget you for some time, but when I saw again your wiki I can saw edits made by you, after that I saw your user page. When my friend SuperJaws100 put a blog post for make a LEGO version from Patapon 2 I remember your user page and I went on it too times for your spining Patapon for give an idea about their forms. P.S: I´m mexican.. OF COURSE then I can help you with spanish. Note: My longest message EVER. That´s all for now. Meteoro2190 (talk) 01:46, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Background I haven't actually changed anything yet, which is the downside to promising change right before I started school again. I finish school in a couple of weeks so I should be able to get back to buisness then. Your background looks pretty good, however it is pretty dark and wide, so people will only be able to see small parts of it. I like the idea though, it kinda looks similar to the current design. New background No need to change the background for your wiki. You can if you want to though :) 03:57, November 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Powerful Indeed Ah yes, I remember! I am powerful thanks to some Set Skills from Grenburr. He has one Set Skill that affects Slash attacks, which is helpful since my favorite weapon is the Axe. Another Set Skill he has is Damage+, which increases my power when attacking by 50%. I have a Stagger Axe +32 (you may not have recognized because its renamed Canno Axe). I also use Chrono Riggers +6, which adds a ton of attack power. So does the Stinger Shield +12 and Tenebos Helm +13. If I ignore resistance to Status Affects and Defense, I can get 999,999 attack power (the maximum). Ussually though, I settle for 890,000 attack power and resistance to either Fire or Ice. I apologize if I was lagging a bit, and I remember that at one point my connection dropped altogether. I was sitting right next to the modem, so I am not sure what the problem is.... General SuperJaws100, Flying Ace 20:40, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Reply Good work, I can help you out on the French wiki if need be. I understand all three languages, but English remains my first and best language. I've been speaking French for 11 of 15 years of my life though, so if it's easier for you then by all means go ahead and use it with me. [[User:Mazanaka|''' Mazanaka ]][[User talk:Mazanaka| Talk ''']] 23:50, November 28, 2013 (UTC) NateWhatever Hearing your voice of reasoning, it is understandable why you'd be considered if we allowed him to continue here. Unfortunately, Nate hasnt done anything bad (yet). Odd and reduntant editing? That is bit stupid, but nothing that cannot be dealt with. How can you define what really is reduntant or what? Now, if he would be trolling and edit inappropriate stuff, then we would start taking action. But as of now, he hasnt done that yet. Creating Alt wiki's is also bit concerning. As it was created by him, it would be hard (I think? I dont know how deleting wikis work) to delete it. But honestly, many wikis have Alt ones. It is most likely that it wont become popular at all, and it will be forgotten soon. Real question is, has that wiki STOLEN information from Patapedia. If he dares to do that, then we'd have to look more into this case. But as of now it is just a lazy alt-wiki that gives link to here. So whatever. :p This might sound stupid and nonresponsible, but perhaps I am too kind or something. But as of now NateSteve is just a new guy who is most likely too excited. Hopefully he wont turn out to be a "bad"guy. If that'd be case, then we'd start focusing on him. PS Take his weird edits as a good thing! Now YOU have more reasons to edit, without doing something stupid yourself. Haha! :D TMaakkonen (talk) 06:44, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Seriously, bro? Nothing ever happens around here, I thought I'd make things a little interesting for a day :b 05:30, October 9, 2014 (UTC)